Right Here Always
by Kazahana Yukina
Summary: She was always there...Always... Hinata X Naruto; AU: Konoha High School


**Categorized so because I wouldn't want to call the story angst**

**Based on a personal experience, that's all.**

**Disclaimer: Yukina owns the plot but never the characters.**

* * *

**RIGHT HERE…ALWAYS**

_Because it was him_

…

…

He had always been her light; her special ray of sunlight in her quite complicated life.

"Hey. You okay?"

She nodded, knowing that he would accept happily what she had conveyed. Smiling, she watched as the boy gave out a wide grin and continued to retell his tale about the things she wanted him to say – as if he didn't notice the change in the eyes of her.

It had always been like this. Always. Never changing. Never moving back or forward. But as strange as one would say, she never found these things to be of hindrance or even a depressing matter. Blame it on her personality; blame it on her inclination to put things behind her. However, all she knows is that whatever happened, she would accept the situation, even if it would cause her something she never wanted to experience.

Her hand was being taken; the same as her consciousness when he, in all his exuberance and disposition, pulled her along with him to places she never questioned him. Along their movement, he continued on his tales, making her smile genuinely.

If only he knew.

XOOOOX

She showed undeniable surprise when he suddenly appeared in front of her door, his blue eyes somber and bothered.

As usual, she would extend out her hand and accept him in the premises of her home, offering him her help. She never wanted to see those blue eyes without luster.

He would occasionally laugh, albeit bitterly, but mostly, he would continue on his somber tone. She would nod understandingly, hoping that her presence would be enough to relieve him of his pain. She knew in herself that she would never go beyond that invisible line that she had unwillingly drawn; never go beyond that clear answer before her, just for the sake of offering him help. Because she knew full well that once the line was crossed, never again would he set foot on her house – never again would he have that helping hand in times of his trouble. Nobody had told her that that would be the case, but she, in all her analytic mind, understood that he would not be able to take what she had to say. Why?

Because it was him

He brought her back to the present with a question, a question she willingly answered accordingly. After all, she was his friend. And friends are supposed to support one another – to be able to give a hand and advice if ever one went wrong. Friends are supposed to be there. Friends are supposed to be of help. Friends are supposed to be...to be…

She smiled, noting that it wasn't genuine.

Her train of words continued in a gentle tone, her eyes the same one with her words. His blue eyes were locked unto her lavender ones; trying to understand and take all in. he nodded once…twice…thrice…and occasionally said his side against hers. Nevertheless, he listened. And she answered.

When she watched him walk away with a goodbye wave, she reminded herself that his true smile and laugh were enough.

More than anything

XOOOOX

Once, when she was out for a stroll in the school grounds, she happened to cross paths with another friend of hers.

She greeted with shy glee, to which the other returned with a warm laugh.

Suddenly, even before she could stop herself, her mouth suddenly started to move:

"Um…Sakura-san… have you seen Sasuke-san?"

Instead of answering, the other smiled slyly, while she waited for the answer.

"Is it really Sasuke that you are looking for?" came her answer – if one could call it that.

Her lavender eyes widened, the same time a shade of pink suddenly appeared on her cheeks. Her friend laughed, seeing the sudden change in air.

Nervously, she grabbed the sleeve of her sweater, opting not to ruin it by her tight grip. Of course her friend would know. She was one of the few who knew. Nevertheless, it didn't stop her from becoming nervous.

"Am I that obvious?" was her whispered fear.

A laugh was returned, before the pink-haired girl answered. "Don't be silly. You're not. But those close to you could tell."

Placated, she placed a hand over her erratically beating heart, whispering a heartfelt "Thank goodness_…"_

XOOOOX

She never was so obsessed about it, but she didn't place it behind all else either.

The others may say that she is so conservative, left behind by time, or even boring with what her perspective towards the topic may appear to them, but it really doesn't matter. Some may even say that she wasn't the type to entertain such things. But for her, it doesn't matter. It really doesn't. For her, it was something she would treasure nevertheless the jeers, nevertheless the jokes that they say against her. It was something to be remembered and to make her smile in certain times. Something that makes her laugh, even.

A sudden darkness obscured her sight, suddenly bringing her back to the present. She waited for the voice of the owner of the hands that took her sight, but none came.

Shaking her head, she closed the textbook she'd been "reading" and uttered out a name.

As if a magic word, her sight came back, along with a familiar voice behind her.

"You weren't surprised at all." He said in a playful tone.

"I wasn't. I knew it was you."

Incredulity painted itself on his eyes. "How?"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I just knew."

Yes. She knew it was him. She would always know it was him.

Her lavender eyes watched as he bounced away after a cheery goodbye, to the place where he would bother other friends as well.

Beside her, she caught a meaningful and sly smile her friend gave her. And she smiled back, albeit reprimandingly.

Looking back at him with gentle eyes, she shook her head again, knowing that he wasn't the type to know. It would forever be etched in her mind that he wasn't to be informed of something she kept deep inside. For if it was the thing that would keep her bond with him intact, she would never take the risk. It would never have worked out anyway. As for the meantime, she was satisfied with where she was – near him.

He looked back at her, while Kiba held down his neck. And he gave out thumbs up with a wide grin.

And she smiled again.

If only he knew.

* * *

**I have no plans of writing a sequel…period.**

**Yukina appreciates your taking a few minutes of your time to read her story. =)**

**Kami no gokago ga arimasu youni.**


End file.
